


这就是育碧游戏，亲爱的哥哥

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alexios (Assassin's Creed), F/M, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Top Kassandra
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 网上冲浪的时候看到了一篇壁尻文，然后就也想写一篇，后面有操结肠的play。
Relationships: Kassandra/Alexios (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	这就是育碧游戏，亲爱的哥哥

那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，卡珊德拉正坐在阿德瑞斯提亚的船沿，百无聊赖的盯着远方，月亮在海面上投下白色的波光，海水拍打着木制的船身，带来轻微的摇晃，他们的船只停泊在大海中央，船长——她的哥哥，忽然原地消失，然而所有人都已经见怪不怪，这是经常发生的事，将来的某一天，他们的船长又会忽然凭空出现在船上，或者，阿德瑞斯提亚号瞬间移动到某一个港口去，没有一个人会为这点小事大惊小怪。就在卡珊德拉开始觉得有点无聊的时候，她周围的景色忽然极速向两边倒退回去。马拉卡。她翻了个白眼，她又被召唤了。这事也已经发生了无数次，多到她都开始有点烦了，几秒后，等她重新站在坚实的土地上时，她会开始四下寻找应该十分明显的敌人，还有她的哥哥，一般来说，那个废物都会躲在什么障碍物后面，草丛里面或者房顶上，因为过于菜逼不敢出来自己与敌人动手，于是就叫她来帮忙。有时，当她忙着和一群士兵，或是和一个佣兵干架的时候，能在不远处发现阿利克西欧斯正缩在麦田里，只露出那双棕色的大眼睛盯着这边的动静，显得又菜又弱小，还经常穿的很少。

只是这次她没有看到任何敌人，四下望去只有被捡光了小树枝和石头的草地，还有一片峭壁。哦，等等。

“你在干什么。”

卡珊德拉一脸不耐烦的朝那面山壁走去，她看见了阿利克西欧斯，具体点说，他的下半身。对方正……怎么形容呢，他的上半身消失在了山壁里。只留下腰部以下的部位在外面，就好像他被人打横插进了山崖，虽然这个比喻听上去有点奇怪，但是要相信，这是很常见的事情。

“我，我穿模了……”对方的那双长腿岔开，脚踩在地上局促不安的移动着，“你能不能把我拽出去，我怕穿模的时间太久我会失去同步……”

“哦。”

卡珊德拉饶有兴致的靠在了一旁的崖壁上，看着那个在她面前努力挣扎的屁股，和腿。

“里面景色好吗？”

“……如果你真的想知道，这里面现在是白天。”

阿利克西欧斯还在做徒劳的无用功，他的手也不幸的进入了山里，只能撑在旁边的山壁上——他对此非常惊异，明明他刚刚卡进来的时候过程还丝滑如德芙，现在他竟然出不去，而且这面山还实心了。他看向前方，这个山里竟然还有石头，真是用心。

“白天？”

“我也不知道怎么形容，山的下面好像是空的，有一层厚实的雾，但是透着光……挺诡异的，你能快点把我拉出去吗？”

“不行。”

阿利克西欧斯沉默了几秒，他也不是没想到卡珊德拉会拒绝他，但是他相信对方是爱着自己的，只是表达方式很别扭，他转头试图去看对方声音传来的方向，理所当然只看到了没有渲染的一面模型，真丑。

“你真的忍心看着我失去同步吗？”

“你傻了吗，只有浮空才会，现在我更想先欣赏一会儿你的蠢样。”

“……”阿利克西欧斯翻了个白眼在心里骂了一句，他踌躇的等了几秒，忍不住清了清嗓子，“卡珊德拉。”

“嗯？”

“你可不可以不要用我的屁股垫胳膊。”

“不可以。”

阿利克西欧斯不禁开始沉思莫非是整天殴打史坦托尔助长了她这种嚣张的气焰。还没等他反思完对方的教育问题，他感到卡珊德拉的胳膊终于从他的后腰上移开了，接着一双手握住了他的胯，就在他以为自己妹妹终于良心发现的时候，那双手掀开了他用作裙甲的布料，隔着用来遮底的白布放肆的揉捏他的屁股。

“你在做什么！？”

“手感真差，这肉也太少了。”

“那你放手。”

阿利克西欧斯踹了一脚对方的小腿，显然没有起到任何效果，卡珊德拉甚至开始撕扯那片可怜的白布了，这可把她哥吓得不轻，在他语法混乱的拒绝中那条内裤最终还是变成了一堆破布。阿利克西欧斯甚至想不通对方要做什么，他徒劳的踢蹬了几下，再次试图和对方讲道理。

“我们，我们有话好好商量行吗？”

“不行。”

他本想再说两句什么，但一个东西抵住了他的股间，隔着一层裙甲，即便如此，凭着他丰富的经验，他也立刻猜到了那是什么，他只是非常不理解为什么这个东西会出现在自己妹妹身上。

“……这是什么…”

“我的鸡巴。”

“你为什么会有鸡巴！”

“你哪来那么多废话，你没潜入过要塞或者军营吗，没发现女兵全都是站着用鸡巴小便的吗？”

阿利克西欧斯痛苦的用一只手捂住眼睛，只恨育碧这个破公司为什么这么懒，还没等他怀疑完人生，卡珊德拉的手又抓住他的裙甲，他用力挣动了一下，毫无作用，情急之下他忍不住加大了音量：“你继续做下去我们就再也回不到兄妹关系了！”

“刚好，那就换成姐弟，正好我也腻了。”

阿利克西欧斯一时被噎的说不出话，对方动作很快，他的下体很快就完全暴露在了空气里，他吞了一口唾沫，有些焦急的抬起身子试图往后看，当然还是什么都看不见，卡珊德拉抓住了他一瓣紧实的臀肉，拇指按在穴口上稍稍用力，前端就挤了进去，她哥哥猛的吸了口气，说来也奇怪，他们之间明明隔了一层山壁，竟然能清晰的听见对方的声音，这建模果然是假冒伪劣产品。

对方的甬道有些干涩，但并不紧，卡珊德拉手上施力，慢慢就伸进去半个指节，对方的这种易于进入让她不是很满意，阿利克西欧斯紧张的不行，不知所措的僵在原地，犹豫着是否要猛踹几脚。他并不想弄疼他的妹妹…即使是现在，尽管他也知道对方十分强壮绝对受得了他的攻击，就是会飞出去一点，然后她应该会怒气冲天的折回来并立刻开始强奸他……这么看来还是不踹比较好。阿利克西欧斯在心里权衡完利弊后决定采取比较折中的方法，他试着绷紧下身的肌肉，立刻就被卡珊德拉甩了一巴掌，力道之大痛的他差点叫出来。

“放松。”卡珊德拉冷淡的命令他，又抓住了那半边刚刚被她扇过的臀肉，现在上面已经浮现出了一个清晰的掌印。

“你就不能轻点吗，很疼的。”阿利克西欧斯不适的动了动，他感觉自己的屁股被掰开了，卡珊德拉理所当然的没有回应他。她的指头又往里伸了一些，接着想起了什么。

“你上一次做爱是什么时候。”

“你关心这个干嘛…嗷！别掐我，好吧好吧，大概也就昨天……”

卡珊德拉不置可否的哼了一声，这就能解释他为什么这么松了，她的拇指已经完全伸了进去，她哥哥似乎放弃了抵抗，只能不时听见他哼唧两声。其实阿利克西欧斯正在祈祷她那根来路不明的鸡巴立刻原地消失。她怎么不去干史坦托尔。他悲凉的想着。

而此时卡珊德拉本就没多少的耐心已经被耗尽了，她实在懒得继续扩张，抽出拇指后就开始脱自己的裙甲，阿利克西欧斯还在心里祈祷，附带装死，直到他感到一根带着热度的肉棒抵在了自己屁股上，一瞬间就把他吓醒了。

“我亲爱的妹妹啊！你至少好好做一下润滑吧！”

“麻烦死了，反正你昨天刚给人操过。”

“等一下！我，我感觉我和服务器失去了连接……”

“你以为你是uplay吗？”

“不，我说真的，你别…啊，哈啊……”

他的话说到一半就被对方的强行进入打断了，卡珊德拉显然没考虑过“温柔”这一选项，把他搞得又难受又痛，干涩的甬道使插入的过程变得艰难，他努力放松着，还是被捅的直吸气，这根来路不明的鸡巴为什么这么大，不公平。而且卡珊德拉的手跟螃蟹钳子似的卡在他胯骨上，掐的他生疼，他毫不怀疑事后那里会出现淤青。

“慢，慢点…啊……我觉得我出血了…”

卡珊德拉听到这句终于大发慈悲的停了下来，低头看了几眼，“你没出血。”她说。

“可能是血丝，好疼。”

“你之前被一箭射了个对穿的时候都没喊疼。”

“……你是不是在记恨我在皮洛斯的战场上对你用英雄一击的事。”

“……”

“我也不是故意的，但你知道那样比较快，啊！”对方的沉默让阿利克西欧斯惴惴不安了两秒，真给他猜中了？于是他开口试图为自己辩解几句，没说完屁股上又挨了一下，把他疼得眼泪都快出来了。

“给我闭嘴。”

他其实也说不出什么话来了，卡珊德拉又往他身体里顶进一截，他可怜兮兮的哀鸣一声，指甲在山壁上抓挠着，说实话手感奇异。又折腾了几下后，那根阴茎终于停了下来，他喘息着，希望对方能就此满足，当然他想多了，卡珊德拉只是让他适应几秒钟，接着她猛的整根抽出，只留下龟头卡在肛口处，再次顶入时前端又进的比上次更深了些，阿利克西欧斯的腿在地上蹬了几下，多么希望地上凭空出现一瓶橄榄油，缺少润滑的性爱让他很是难受，想必他妹妹应该也是，但她竟对此无动于衷，恐怖如斯。

“卡，卡珊德拉…等一……啊，嗯～慢，慢点……”

伴随着持续的律动不断顶入的质量远超他的预料，他被操的只想往前躲，腰部却卡在原地纹丝不动，只能哀哀的向对方讨饶，卡珊德拉竟然真的放缓了速度，不过这并不是因为她良心发现，她捏着她哥的屁股，一脸疑惑，“你为什么不出水？”

“……你竟然觉得我会出水？？”

“你的一套衣服还能让你自带精油呢。”

“那是两回事。”

“嗯，那看来我只能把你操出血了。”

“！？”

“反正你会自动回血。”

阿利克西欧斯刚想抗议这完全就是歪理，他妹妹惊人的行动力又让他重新闭上了嘴，对方带着炙人温度的阴茎又猛地捅了进来，他难耐的绷直了自己的腿，只来得及发出一声短暂的惊喘。卡珊德拉似乎是认真的，她的动作变得非常粗暴——不是说她刚才就不粗暴，只是现在她似乎都没拿她哥当人看。阿利克西欧斯被当成了什么专供人享乐用的玩具，无法反抗只能张开腿承受，拒绝与求饶的词语夹杂着喘息呻吟变得支离破碎，他的甬道在凶狠的侵犯中被摩擦的又痛又热，以及，他好像真的流血了，反正进出的过程是比最开始顺畅了不少，他的肉壁甚至开始无意识的收缩吸吮着对方的性器，这让卡珊德拉很是受用。她注意到对方的后腰上出了一层细密的汗，声音中也不知不觉间带上了几分婉转，似乎享受其中。

“你看上去好像很喜欢被粗暴的对待。”

“……你这是从我屁股上的哪块肌肉看出来的？。”

卡珊德拉为了能让他顺利说出一句完整的话甚至特意停了几秒，这给了阿利克西欧斯耍点嘴皮子的机会，不过卡珊德拉并不介意，她一只手绕到对方的腿间，不轻不重的拍了一把，“你勃起了。”她说，声音中还带着一丝得意。

Malaka。阿利克西欧斯不适的把腿并拢了些，所幸卡珊德拉对他的鸡巴并没有什么兴趣，她很快就重新握住了他的胯，在继续动作前她想起了什么，略有所思的盯着眼前的屁股。

“奥德萨跟我说你喜欢被打。”

“你原来能跟其他人正常交流的吗，不对，你们当时聊的什么话题，她这种印象又是哪来的？？”

“她说，你追着她求上床的时候说过她可以在床上弄痛你。”

“我说过吗，不对她为什么跟你说这个…不要冲动！先听我解——啊操！”

阿利克西欧斯话说到一半就敏锐的感受到他妹妹的一只手离开了他的身体，凭他对卡珊德拉的了解，他立刻就猜到了对方想做些什么，慌乱之下正想努力阻止，只可惜为时已晚。卡珊德拉的巴掌带着劲风落了下来，抽在他另一半屁股上，力气大的好似是想把他打成软组织挫伤。阿利克西欧斯控制不住的骂了一声，接着叫嚷起来：“轻点轻点！拜托，啊！停，停一，干！”

可能因为他叫的实在有点惨，在抽了四五下之后卡珊德拉那边短暂的停了片刻，阿利克西欧斯希望对方这次是真的良心发现，当然，他又想多了。

“我发现这样很影响我操你的节奏。”

“……”

“不过你刚刚每一下都夹的特别紧。”

“因为我疼。”

“下次我再找个机会继续。”

“下次！？”

卡珊德拉没有接着跟他掰扯，她抓住面前刚刚被她抽完的屁股——天地良心那里甚至都肿了——又开始操他，阿利克西欧斯正在思考该如何一拳打晕自己，被操进深处的快感让他放弃了这个想法，他撑着山壁自暴自弃的想着反正对方又看不见他的表情。卡珊德拉的律动速度比最开始慢了些，不过依然不打算照顾她哥的感受，操他只是为了自己爽，阴茎在粗暴的挺动中毫不留情的撑开对方的内里，逼着他发出难耐的呻吟。她真的好大，这不公平。阿利克西欧斯混乱的想，已经熟知性爱滋味的身体即使在经过如此野蛮又羞辱的对待后也依然从中获得了快感，他更硬了，肠壁包裹住侵入的性器，在顶入时讨好的绞紧吸着她往更深处进。卡珊德拉现在觉得能理解为什么她哥浑身上下那么多缺点还总是不缺炮友了，操着确实舒服，她又打了下面前的屁股，迫使他夹紧些，阿利克西欧斯马上在另一边哼哼唧唧的喊起疼来，身体却热烈的迎合她。呵，雇佣兵的嘴，骗人的鬼。她用力顶了一下，终于让她哥噤了声，龟头在同时撞到了深处的一圈软肉，阻止她接着往深处进，她从刚才起就有点在意这是什么，就抓住阿利克西欧斯的后腰猛的往里挺，引起对方一声柔软的哀鸣。

“这是什么。”

“啊？不知道……啊～，啊…太深…哈啊，嗯……”

他撑着山壁徒劳的试图往前躲，异样的快感在他的小腹不断扩散，卡珊德拉理所当然的无视了他的话，她开始小幅度的动着腰来回顶弄那层软肉，阿利克西欧斯被操的受不了，双腿肌肉绷紧来回蹬着地面，阴茎也诚实的开始往外滴水，“卡珊…卡珊德拉……呜…嗯～……！”他刚说完名字，卡珊德拉的前端就挤进了那个狭小的入口，他难耐的弓起腰，在冲击感中哆嗦着发不出声音，他甚至分不清这究竟是痛苦还是快感。以及，卡珊德拉终于全部插了进来，他能感觉到对方的睾丸贴在他的会阴上……天啊她竟然连睾丸都有！在他胡思乱想的时候卡珊德拉握住他的胯往上提了提，好让他们之间贴的更紧密，她喜欢这个新发现的地方，湿热的组织软乎乎的包裹着她，她准备享受一会儿，虽然阿利克西欧斯好像不太适应，他在另一边可怜兮兮的求饶，不过很快就变成了不成调的呻吟，卡珊德拉强硬的抓着他，专注的操弄他的深处，阴茎反复顶开内里柔软的入口，他被操的抖个不停，几乎要站不住。

“～～！嗯，啊，别…别这样，啊！…咳，咳…”

他不小心呛到了自己，狼狈的咳嗽起来，眼泪都快掉下来了，不过这也没能让卡珊德拉对他生出一丁点同情，他依旧被当作顺手的玩具。在咳的有点模模糊糊的意识中他感到一种熟悉的热度开始在小腹里快速积累，卡珊德拉绝对会让他的不应期很难受这个想法只在他的脑中一闪而过，他实在无法抗拒快感，随后一次用力的挺入让他抽泣着发出一声拖长了尾音的呻吟，在痉挛中达到了高潮，后穴咬紧了埋在体内的肉棒，即使是这会儿卡珊德拉也没停下，她握住对方使不上力的后腰继续操着他，阴茎顶开不断收缩着的肉壁，阿利克西欧斯徒劳的挣扎了几下，依然只能被迫承受。

“停…停下……啊，啊…拜托，停，我不行…嗯…呜，哈……”

他几乎都快无法思考了，只是凭着本能在求饶，高潮后过于敏感的身体让他受不了这么粗暴的刺激，所幸这种甜蜜的折磨并没有持续很久，伴随着一声享受的叹息，卡珊德拉终于射在了他的身体里，他都没精力去管对方竟然内射这件事了，只想休息一会儿。而他妹妹，果不其然是一个拔屌无情的人，自己爽完转身就走，甚至都不打算说点温存的话给他听……不对，等一下。

“……你还在吗？现在能把我拉出来了吗？”直到这会儿他才发现自己的嗓子都叫的有点哑，还带着一点鼻音。万幸的是卡珊德拉还不至于没良心到那种地步，他听见一阵悉悉索索的声音，接着他就被猛的拽了出来，这感觉真的很诡异。

“好了，你还有别的事吗？没有我走了。”

“……”

吾妹叛逆伤透我心。他在心里凄凉的想着，堪堪的扶着山壁站住，他甚至不敢坐在地上，屁股疼。而卡珊德拉刚刚已经穿好了裙甲，看上去一副没事儿人的样子，他不禁开始思考自己究竟是哪里得罪过她。

“你是不是在记恨我当时用火焰箭矢点着你的事……冷静！不要冲动！我道歉还不行吗！”

眼看他妹妹眼睛里好像浮现了一层杀气，他吓了一跳赶紧服软，卡珊德拉一脸不爽的走到他面前，“我没有记恨你。”她说，停了一秒又补充了一句，“但是你天天叫我出来帮你砍人是挺烦的。”

“好吧好吧，我的错……”他还想说点什么，忽然就被卡住了脖子，对方的手上没使什么劲儿，只是把他按在山崖上，接着卡珊德拉的嘴唇就凑了上来，给了他一个短暂的吻。这一举动让阿利克西欧斯惊讶到甚至忘记闭眼。

“下次我会尽量温柔点，你刚刚叫的太烦人了。”

“……你如果喜欢我可以直说。”

“闭嘴。”

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果能有后续的话真的很想写打屁股，好想看妹兄打屁股，流泪。


End file.
